


(Creek)Secret

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Gen, M/M, cursing tw, read at your own risk if you haven't seen the film, spoiler for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: With the biggest secret of their high school career out in the open, Garrett is surprised to see a change in Bram.  When an incident occurs that immobilizes Bram, Garrett steps up to help out.





	(Creek)Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Second Simon vs. Fic I've ever written because this movie and it's novel counterpart have consumed all my waking thoughts. I hope my fellow fans enjoy!!!

The day after the Creeksecrets post that Martin Addison rudely published, Garrett could see a change in his best friend, Bram. Garrett found it odd that a post about Simon Spier could make Bram shut down like that…unless. He had known Bram for an absurdly long time and could tell quickly when he was upset. He could also tell when Bram liked someone and did find it odd that girls were never up his ally.

 

Lunch was not the place for asking the harder questions so he decided to wait. Their lunch conversations turned to the upcoming game this weekend.  Bram was telling Garrett how excited he was about testing out this new move he'd just perfected.  All the while he couldn't keep his eyes off Spier, who was sitting by himself away from his usual group.  Garrett noticed Simon's friends were all glaring at him and he found that odd. It was none of his business of course but It seemed to him that Simon needed them now more than ever. 

Suddenly there was commotion in the middle of the cafeteria. Garrett turned around to see two classmates, Spencer and Aaron dressed as Simon and Ethan, a fellow openly gay classmate of theirs.

 

“This one’s for you, Spier!!” Aaron jeered and they proceeded to publicly humiliate both boys. Garrett saw a change in Bram’s face that he’d never seen before. It was pure, heated anger. Garrett could feel the temperature in the room go up as Bram glared daggers at the two bullies. Despite Simon yelling at them, the bullies still didn’t stop.

Simon’s “friends” did nothing to help him which angered Garrett immensely.

 

Nick Eisner was on the team too and Simon's best friend so the fact he wasn’t even willing to help him out was the worst possible thing Garrett could think of. Friends are supposed to always have each other’s back. He would have to talk to Nick about this before practice today. _Not cool, dude._

 

At the soccer team table, Garrett observed that Bram didn’t even attempt to stop it even though the action was obviously upsetting him. Bram looked ready to get up several times but each time there was a moment of hesitation and a resignation.  So Garrett did what any good best friend would do. He strode over to the table and bellowed,

 

“HEY A*HOLES.” The two boys and Simon stopped. Garrett wanted to smack that look off that one kid, Aaron’s face but before he could, Mrs. Albright stepped in with a curt “I’ll take it from here.”

 

She called the two out for their extremely homophobic remarks and sent them to the vice principle’s office. Simon flashed Garrett a grateful look as he and Ethan followed Ms. Albright.

 

Garrett went and sat down at the soccer team’s table again. Bram squeezed his shoulder, thankful.

 

Quietly, Bram confessed.  “I couldn’t go up there and make myself known. I’ve…loved Simon for a good three years now and he's the one I have been emailing back and forth for months. I just don’t want him to know about me yet.”

 

Garrett grinned at him gently.  “I had my suspicions. I didn’t want to pry though. And thanks for telling me. You know I will always be there for you. I’m proud of you for all of it.”

 

Bram looked close to tears so Garrett quickly changed the subject, wiping his own eyes.

 

“What’s our plan for practice today, Greenfeld??”

 

Bram smiled, a real smile for the first time during the half hour they were eating. “Hmmm not sure yet! Probably lot’s of drills.” Garrett rolled his eyes as the lunch bell rang signaling the end of the break.


End file.
